59ftowfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurama
Kurama (九喇嘛, Kurama), more commonly known as the Nine-Tails (九尾, Kyūbi), is the strongest Tailed Beast that is currently sealed within Hugo Uzumaki of Vongola Famiglia. The fox was first sealed into Mito Uzumaki after the battle at the Valley of the End, then into Kushina Uzumaki after Mito's death. Appearance Although Kurama is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Out of all the tailed beasts, Kurama's form most closely relates to the Ten-Tails'. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Kurama was a young kit much smaller than its present-day self, but was still much larger than the Sage. As time passed, Kurama's size increased to be around the same height, if not taller, as the Hokage Monument. Later, despite shrinking a lot after having its Yin chakra sealed, it still remained a massive entity as its claw dwarfed Minato and Kushina. When Naruto separated Kurama from its chakra, its entire physique became visibly emaciated, but it later regained its healthy look after consuming a certain amount of Naruto's chakra while he was using its own. After having its cage opened by Naruto — who had assumed a new form — this is also reflected on Kurama, when Naruto transforms into it. In this form, the fox's whiskers become much thicker, and circular markings appear on its shoulders, stomach, as well as the front and back of its paws. Lines also run down its spine, arms, legs and tails. Personality Kurama is characterised as cynical and shrewd, with a distinct sense of honour and pride. It uses 'washi' (ワシ) when referring to itself, which is generally used by older men. In a flashback, it is revealed that Kurama cares greatly about the Sage of the Six Paths, viewing him with great respect for the way he treated the tailed beasts and even shed tears after the Sage had imparted his final words to them. However, this sentiment was not extended to its brethren, as Gyūki mentioned that they, especially Shukaku, hated Kurama for its belief that their strength is determined by their number of tails. Kurama even told Hugo that he should be ashamed for having Gyūki help him in their battle over its Magic. Because of its long history of both its forced subjugation to the Sharingan and being sealed within the Uzumaki Jinchūriki, Kurama expressed intense hatred and distrust for humans, even showing its animosity toward Hugo whenever they communicated. The two had a very antagonistic relationship throughout most of the series, with Hugo trying to harness the fox's power to perform techniques that would normally be impossible for a Mage of his age, and Kurama seizing any kind of opportunity to gain control over Hugo, provoking his rage and thus allowing its influence within its Magic to consume him. This status quo would remain between the two until the Fourth Shinobi World War, when Hugo, with the help from his mother, defeated Kurama and took control of its Magic. During their first conversation after taking its Magic, Kurama was shocked to hear Hugo wanting to do something about its hatred. Although the fox reproached him for making such a claim, it nevertheless showed Kurama that Hugo was different from the humans it previously encountered, which made it stop consuming Hugo's Magic while he was using his Nine-Tails Magic Mode, allowing Hugo to keep on fighting throughout the night of the war. Later, while the reincarnated Madara Uchiha was fighting against one of Hugo's shadow clones and the Fourth Division, Kurama, while claiming to only be helping Hugo because he was a better alternative than the reincarnated Uchiha, gave Hugo enough Magic to repel his attacks. Afterwards, in Naruto's battle against Obito and his Six Paths of Pain, Kurama — having witnessed the challenges and endeavors Hugo had in his life, and heard his intention of helping the tailed beasts — silently told Naruto that if he truly meant to do that, he would have to prove it through his actions, not his words. When Naruto successfully freed Son Gokū, Kurama offered to meld its Magic with his as a coalition, to which Hugo then removed the seal that restrained it and happily acknowledged the fox as his partner. In that short space of time, the two have built a trusting relationship with one another, even to the point where Hugo would allow the fox to take control of his body without worry, and switch back without hesitation. Kurama would later admit that it had the utmost faith in Hugo being able to defeat Obito and to carry on the legacy Minato and Jiraiya had left him. Kurama no longer seems to hold a grudge against Minato for sealing it inside of Hugo and even seems to be happy about it now. Histoty Kurama first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' Magic from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names as well as forms than they did then when the time came for them to understand what true power is. Over the centuries, Kurama has gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas that have breeding grounds for the darkest aspects of human nature. At one point during the time of the formation of the Wizard Guilds, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Lightning Fangs were assigned to capture Kurama, but they were both swallowed whole by the fox. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of its power by eating the flesh of its stomach for two weeks, which caused Kurama to regurgitate them. After that event, when Madara Uchiha defected from Vongola Famiglia, he used his Sharingan to control and use Kurama to help him fight against Hashirama Senju, the Second Hokage, to exact his revenge. The battle was so great, it created a vast crater that later became known as the Valley of the End. Despite being in control of Kurama, Madara was defeated and was believed to have died. After the fight, Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki, sealed Kurama within herself, becoming its first Jinchūriki. For over the period of the first two Wizard World Wars, Mito kept Kurama at bay except on one event when the seal had begun to weaken as she was going through childbirth. Towards the end of her life, Mito passed on this status and responsibility to another member of her clan, Kushina Uzumaki, who later became the wife of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Though Kushina was terrified with the responsibility of containing Kurama, Mito assured her successor that the fox's malice was powerless against her love. Twelve years before the start of the series, after the end of the Third Shinobi World War, the Third Hokage and his wife made preparations to ensure that Kurama would remain sealed within Kushina as she gave birth to Naruto. However, despite keeping her childbirth a secret, Tobi discovered Kushina's location, killed her escorts and managed to break the seal, seizing control of Kurama. Since Kushina survived the extraction, Tobi tried to have Kurama kill her before Minato got her and their son to safety. Soon afterwards, Tobi summoned Kurama into Konoha and ordered it to destroy the village. While Kurama was rampaging in the village and decimating the shinobi forces that tried to repel it, Minato managed to place a Contract Seal on Tobi during their fight to free the fox from the masked man's control. Before Kurama could annihilate Konoha out of sheer revenge, Minato summoned Gamabunta on top of the fox, and later teleported it to Kushina and Naruto's location, while letting its Tailed Beast Ball detonate away from the village. Soon afterwards, Kushina used her chakra chains to subdue Kurama, planning to seal it back inside her before she dies. However, Minato, knowing that Kurama would revive without a host and a threat Tobi still was to the village, came up with a different plan to give Konoha the means to combat Tobi if he should ever attack Vongola again. Since Minato himself couldn't fully seal Kurama as it was, he used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal its Yin chakra within the death god and then prepared the Eight Trigrams Seal to imprison the fox, along with its Yang chakra, within Naruto. Kurama realised Minato's intention and attempted to stop the process by killing Naruto while Kushina was weakened, but both the parents sacrificed themselves to protect their newborn child and complete the sealing, with Kurama cursing the pair during its last moments of freedom In the anime, it was revealed that Kurama had left behind large amounts of its chakra during the attack. Kazuma collected and sealed the chakra within his own son, Sora, hoping to make use of its power for his own agenda. Magic & Abilities Being the strongest of the nine tailed beasts, it is said that Kurama can create tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe from one of its tails. With its massive supply of Magic, it can turn its roar into a powerful shockwave that can repel and destroy anything within its radius, increase its physical strength and speed, and fire Tailed Beast Balls. Kurama also has the ability to sense negative emotions, to which Hugo also gained after gaining control of its magic. In the anime, it was shown to be able to create twisters and breathe fire. Despite losing its Yin Magic, Kurama was more than powerful enough to overwhelm Gyūki's attempts to restrain it (although Killer B stated that he didn't have full access to his own powers within Hugo's subconscious), effortlessly block Hugo's Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan with its tails, and — with Gyūki's assistance — fight and defeat five tailed beasts. Hugo also noted that it was extremely fast despite its massive size. In addition, it was shown that even when most of its Magic was taken by Hugo during their battle in his subconscious, Kurama still had enough to create a Tailed Beast Ball as big and powerful as that of a combined ball of five tailed beasts. Even though it is extremely durable, Kurama, when caught off guard, can be weakened by attacks that deals with massive physical impacts, such as Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Wind Style: Rasenshuriken and Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres. Kurama will "die" with its jinchūriki, if it is still sealed within them at the time of its host's death. The fox will, however, be revived later. The beast can also be controlled by the Mangekyō Sharingan, as well as seemingly it's initial form: the Sharingan (though only Madara Uchiha and Tobi have accomplished this feat). Despite being the strongest of the nine tailed beasts, Kurama acknowledges the fact that it alone wouldn't stand a chance against the Ten-Tails and that there is only a slight possibility of winning if the fox fought alongside with the other tailed beasts. *'Negative Emotions Sensing': is an ability to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. Kurama has used this ability to find Naruto's inner hatred, which has brought it close to breaking the seal which contains it numerous times before Naruto took control of the beast's chakra himself. *'Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream': Kurama breathes a stream of powerful flames from its mouth to do considerable damage to its target. The flames have enough power to break enormous boulders, and even do damage to Pain's Chibaku Tensei. *'Nine-Tailed Fox Twister': With a swipe of its claws, Kurama can create a tornado which could possibly do massive damage. The damage was not seen as Pain used Shinra Tensei to nullify it. *'Tailed Beast Ball': The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast. *'Tailed Beast Chakra Arms': This is an ability a jinchūriki is able to perform when in a tailed form. The jinchūriki will use the raw chakra of the their Tailed Beast to form arms, which they can freely manipulate to attack their foes *'Tailed Beast Shockwave':When used by Kurama itself, it's powerful enough to completely disperse powerful attacks like the Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, and even knock back fully transformed tailed beasts. Trivia *"Kurama" (九喇嘛) literally means 'nine lama'. Kishimoto was mainly inspired to create Kurama based on the character with the same name from the manga series Yū Yū Hakusho. The name may also reference Mount Kurama (鞍馬山), the sacred mountain said to be the home of the Tengu Sōjōbō who taught people ninjutsu and other Japanese martial arts. *A kitsune (狐, fox) is a popular figure in Japanese folklore, and is the influence to many other reincarnations in modern Japanese culture. Kitsune are very well-known to be cunning and mischievous creatures with shape-shifting abilities, to which on occasions, use to transform themselves into beautiful women in order to seduce men (possibly the inspiration for the Sexy Technique). They are also said be rivals to the tanuki, which created an old Japanese proverb: "A fox and a tanuki matching their cleverness" (狐と狸の化かし合い, kitsune to tanuki no bakashi ai), meaning as much as two sly characters trying to outsmart one another. However, kitsune are known to keep their promises, a trait Naruto has; his ninja way is to "never go back on his word". It is also noted that every time Naruto becomes overwhelmed by Kurama's power, he gains another 'tail' of chakra, which stems from the belief that the more tails a kitsune has, the more powerful it is, with nine being the limit. *Based on its reaction, Naruto almost dying at the hands of Kabuto was the only time Kurama was close to death, or to that matter, suffered any injury it could not simply heal through. *All of Kurama's jinchūriki have come from the Uzumaki clan Category:Characters Category:Tailed Beast